Minerva Leader
|gender = Female |affiliation = Enclave |game = The Incredible Hulk |voice actor = Courtenay Taylor |status = Alive}} The Minerva Leader was one of the leaders of the Enclave. Biography The Minerva Leader commanded the Minerva Sector, the Enclave's Psych-Ops Division. The Minerva Sector created a mind control device and when Rick Jones came across something they wanted to keep hidden, they used it on him and tried to make him jump off a building to his death, but he was rescued by the Hulk. When the Vulcan Leader declared to the other Enclave leaders that while the defeat of Kyklops was improbable they were prepared to deploy more, the Minerva Leader declared the robots useless and suggested using the energy siphoning machines that the Minerva Sector had developed. The Enclave placed these all over the city, but they were destroyed by the Hulk. Once the Ceres Sector used bombs to contaminate areas of the city and deployed troops into those areas, the Minerva Sector aided them by placing energy siphoning machines in these areas. Like the previous ones, these were destroyed by the Hulk. They later created a mass mind control device and protected the base it was held in with troops and a force field. The Hulk attacked their troops and a nearby testing sight, forcing them to drop the force field and send out reinforcements. Jones took this chance to enter the base and place a bomb inside, which he detonated upon exiting the base, destroying it. The Ceres Leader commented that splicing the DNA of their soldiers was unsatisfactory, as while the Barbaria were enhanced, they were also unstable. The Jupiter Leader snidely remarked that they were well aware of her failures and that the Hulk thwarted her at every turn. When he asked what she had done to rectify the situation, she presented the Bi-Beast, an android whom she stated was a match for the Hulk in size and strength, but with faster reaction times, enhanced situational awareness and additional sensory capabilities due to its double head configuration. The Minerva Leader suggested they deploy it immediately. The Minerva Sector erected a mind control antennae in Times Square with enough strength to cover all of Manhattan, with some troops led by the Bi-Beast sent to protect it from attacks. However, the Hulk destroyed both the antennae and the Bi-Beast. The Vulcan Leader belittled them for their failure and declared that he would rise to claim victory. ]] The Enclave leaders met once again, with the Ceres Leader commenting that while she would have loved to gloat over the Vulcan Leader's defeat, none of the others had done better. The Jupiter Leader declared that they could not defeat the Hulk with proxies and that they needed to take a more active and personal role. The Minerva Leader found this idea distasteful but agreed with him nonetheless, suggesting that if they were lucky the United States Armed Forces might do their work for them. Following his defeat of the Abomination, the Hulk hunted down and destroyed the remaining Enclave bases. When her own base was destroyed, the Minerva Leader faced the Hulk in single combat, wielding an Enclave Hammer which allowed her to create illusory copies of herself. Despite this, she was still no match for the Hulk and was defeated by him.''The Incredible Hulk'' video game Relationships Allies *Enclave **Ceres Leader **Jupiter Leader **Vulcan Leader Enemies *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Rick Jones *Samuel Sterns *United States Armed Forces **Thaddeus Ross **Hulkbusters References Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Enclave Leaders Category:Villains Category:Unnamed Characters